the_cresent_moon_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowball
Snowball is a small white kitten with crystal blue eyes and very pointy ears. She is also deaf. Snowball was born to Pepper along with her siblings, Snowfluff, Snowflake, and Gingerstorm. She also had an older brother, Snowy. She is later taken by an eagle, dropped, and lashed in the face. She dies of blood loss. History In The Prequel Snowball does not appear in the Prequel Episode 1: A New Beginning Snowball does not appear in this episode Episode 2: Kittens and Wolves Snowball's mother, Pepper falls over and starts feeling very weird. Veloc and Name tell her that she is going to have kittens. They find shelter and Pepper gives birth to four kittens: Snowball, Snowflake, Snowfluff, and Gingerstorm. Then a bear attacks them and they flee from the shelter. They find a cave and the Beta comes to help them. They rest, but all of the sudden, a huge wolf comes out of the darkness. The wolf looks at her kittens, Snowball among them, and licks her lips. Pepper threatens the wolf, but instead, the wolf knocks her away and lunges at the kittens. Veloc takes the kittens and Snowball and runs. The wolf runs after Veloc, and Pepper chases her. The wolf rips Snowball away from Veloc and tries to eat her. Pepper puts her paw in the wolf’s mouth, making her bite down on the paw instead. She takes Snowball back and turns around. Then she whips back, smacking her tail into the wolf and knocking her over. She goes and finishes the wolf. They nurse everyone back to health. Episode 3: The Bitter-Hearted Lion Pepper went for a walk with her kittens. She sat down by a tree and slept, only to be woken up by Sandstorm who claims that Pepper's kitten are missing. Terrified, Pepper calls all of their names. They both hear a faint mew and pick up the scent. The two cats headed north and saw a lion carrying Pepper’s kittens to a den to prepare them for dinner. The two cats came up with a plan. Pepper would distract the lion and Sandstorm would throw a rock at his head, if they would get the timing right it, it would knock him out. They would then take the kittens and run as fast and far away as possible. They did so, and Pepper smirked as Sandstorm chucked a rock at the lion's head. He let out a rather disturbing snarl before falling to the ground. Pepper and Sandstorm grabbed the kittens and ran. Episode 4: The Astounding Betrayal Pepper tucks her kittens in their nest. She lays with them for a few hours until she realizes how long Sandstorm and Veloc have been gone and goes back to find them, reluctantly taking her kittens with her. Snowball appears further in the episode, but doesn't make a big appearance in any way. Ep.5 The Rouge Snowball does not appear in this episode Trivia * Snowball is the first of her litter to die Images and appearances Other art Kin Mother: Pepper (Living) Brothers: Snowfluff (Living), Snowy (Living) Sisters: Snowball (Living), Snowflake (Living), Gingerstorm (Living) Category:Females Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Deceased Category:Cresent Moon Pack members Category:Pepper's children Category:Deaf